ppg and rrb
by VictoriaDrake
Summary: they fall in love
1. Chapter 1

**In the powerpuff girls dimension,"buttercup asks blossom''where on earth is bubbles.'' blossom says''how should i know hope she didn't wonder off.'' "buttercup smirks at blossom saying" I bet.'' Blossom says"buttercup stop being a jerk to bubbles right now we need to find her because she maybe be in danger.'' Buttercup says"fine geez i bet she's been kidnapped blossom." "Blossom thinks then she says" your maybe, be right buttercup let's go look for her" "they go into the city looking for bubbles" In the rowdyruff boys dimension""brick says"butch where on earth is our dumb brother boomer""butch says to brick"how should i know i don't keep up with him" "butch frowns at brick" "brick says to butch" "man i thought he we was cool but he ain't so let's go find him now before mom comes home and question's us" "they fly out of their house into the other dimension"**

** "blossom says to buttercup" "there she is but who is that boy with her" "they fly to bubbles gasping" buttercup says" "it can't be" "blossom says" "i know that's boomer" bubbles says" why are you here again boomer" boomer says" it's nothing i just went for a walk that's all" brick says" " who is boomer with it looks like three girls let's go check" "they fly down gasping seeing blossom,bubbles and buttercup" "blossom says" "y'all guys again i thought me and my sisters got rid of y'all"brick says" "nope y'all didn't" "buttercup and butch looks at each other" butch says" " why do we always fight guys" "buttercup says" "yea why do we, I think we all should get along for bubbles and boomer's sake" blossom and brick says" "your right buttercup i think we all should get along with each other"butch says" "that's my girl" "butch would smirk" buttercup says""aw really butch" butch says" "yes my dear" **

**They both look at each other knowing that butch's brothers and buttercup's sisters are looking at them "blossom says" "aww how cute buttercup is in love with y'all's brother butch." "brick says to blossom" "butch is in love with buttercup too" "they both laugh" bubbles and boomer says "that is so cute with them being together i bet they'll get married someday" " they laugh"**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the powerpuff girls dimension,"buttercup asks blossom''where on earth is bubbles.'' blossom says''how should i know hope she didn't wonder off.'' "buttercup smirks at blossom saying" I bet.'' Blossom says"buttercup stop being a jerk to bubbles right now we need to find her because she maybe be in danger.'' Buttercup says"fine geez i bet she's been kidnapped blossom." "Blossom thinks then she says" your maybe, be right buttercup let's go look for her" "they go into the city looking for bubbles" In the rowdyruff boys dimension""brick says"butch where on earth is our dumb brother boomer""butch says to brick"how should i know i don't keep up with him" "butch frowns at brick" "brick says to butch" "man i thought he we was cool but he ain't so let's go find him now before mom comes home and question's us" "they fly out of their house into the other dimension"**

** "blossom says to buttercup" "there she is but who is that boy with her" "they fly to bubbles gasping" buttercup says" "it can't be" "blossom says" "i know that's boomer" bubbles says" why are you here again boomer" boomer says" it's nothing i just went for a walk that's all" brick says" " who is boomer with it looks like three girls let's go check" "they fly down gasping seeing blossom,bubbles and buttercup" "blossom says" "y'all guys again i thought me and my sisters got rid of y'all"brick says" "nope y'all didn't" "buttercup and butch looks at each other" butch says" " why do we always fight guys" "buttercup says" "yea why do we, I think we all should get along for bubbles and boomer's sake" blossom and brick says" "your right buttercup i think we all should get along with each other"butch says" "that's my girl" "butch would smirk" buttercup says""aw really butch" butch says" "yes my dear" **

**They both look at each other knowing that butch's brothers and buttercup's sisters are looking at them "blossom says" "aww how cute buttercup is in love with y'all's brother butch." "brick says to blossom" "butch is in love with buttercup too" "they both laugh" bubbles and boomer says "that is so cute with them being together i bet they'll get married someday" " they laugh"**


	3. Chapter 3

**In the powerpuff girls dimension,"buttercup asks blossom''where on earth is bubbles.'' blossom says''how should i know hope she didn't wonder off.'' "buttercup smirks at blossom saying" I bet.'' Blossom says"buttercup stop being a jerk to bubbles right now we need to find her because she maybe be in danger.'' Buttercup says"fine geez i bet she's been kidnapped blossom." "Blossom thinks then she says" your maybe, be right buttercup let's go look for her" "they go into the city looking for bubbles" In the rowdyruff boys dimension""brick says"butch where on earth is our dumb brother boomer""butch says to brick"how should i know i don't keep up with him" "butch frowns at brick" "brick says to butch" "man i thought he we was cool but he ain't so let's go find him now before mom comes home and question's us" "they fly out of their house into the other dimension"**

** "blossom says to buttercup" "there she is but who is that boy with her" "they fly to bubbles gasping" buttercup says" "it can't be" "blossom says" "i know that's boomer" bubbles says" why are you here again boomer" boomer says" it's nothing i just went for a walk that's all" brick says" " who is boomer with it looks like three girls let's go check" "they fly down gasping seeing blossom,bubbles and buttercup" "blossom says" "y'all guys again i thought me and my sisters got rid of y'all"brick says" "nope y'all didn't" "buttercup and butch looks at each other" butch says" " why do we always fight guys" "buttercup says" "yea why do we, I think we all should get along for bubbles and boomer's sake" blossom and brick says" "your right buttercup i think we all should get along with each other"butch says" "that's my girl" "butch would smirk" buttercup says""aw really butch" butch says" "yes my dear" **

**They both look at each other knowing that butch's brothers and buttercup's sisters are looking at them "blossom says" "aww how cute buttercup is in love with y'all's brother butch." "brick says to blossom" "butch is in love with buttercup too" "they both laugh" bubbles and boomer says "that is so cute with them being together i bet they'll get married someday" " they laugh"**


End file.
